gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Orto Dogge
__TOC__ Shameful Archive for 2011. Mission Appearances Hey Orto Dogge. The "A" in appearances is supposed to be capitalized. It does not look right like this "Mission appearances". ( ) 18:39, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Gang Names Done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Bonelli Mob isn't right, neither is crime family. Lester says "Mafia guy turned real estate developer". That implies he used to be with the Mafia, but isn't anymore. So, by that logic those men were his security, not part of his "gang". Thoughts? Tom Talk 19:19, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Forget that, his other dialogue suggests he must have a gang. I'll go with mob, it isn't organised enough to be a crime family, and there isn't enough evidence to suggest crew; gang would also fit but since we have other "mob" articles it'll be fine. Tom Talk 19:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) African Americans I fully agree with you about the African Americans. You made some good points in your writing. I think that the articles need to be adjusted as so. Maybe you could ask an admin about this. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:47, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I can assume either it's a plot hole which is the more likely of the two, or by a slim chance Billy had heard about what Jim wanted to do, I'm only going with this seeing as Billy did change his mind fairly quickly to the plan.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 13:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Yo buddy, when i said vestra was the only jet on Sandy Shores airfield, i mean: You can't buy a Shamal nor a Luxor, you can only select the Vestra in the airfield! Korean Mob It should remain Korean Mob. Kkangpae is the official name, but we're anglicising it a bit. Kkangpae isn't the most likely thing people will look for, mainly because it isn't exactly an ordinary spelling, so it makes sense to keep it as Korean Mob. Tom Talk 16:19, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :You don't get my point. Midtown Gangsters is simple English, Kkhangpae is not. Mafia, Tong, and Yakuza are common language, Kkangpae is not. I'm trying to make it as simple for users as possible, and giving a page a name which frankly looks like a spelling mistake is making it unnecessarily complex. Also, the time when people considered Mafia "not English enough" was nearly 100 years ago, it's a very old word which has long been common language, the same with Tong and Yakuza — which I'll reiterate, are simple words. Tom Talk 16:37, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Right, I’m not a fan of how you constructed your argument – using Wikipedia and such – but you do have a point. I’d have to create a few extra redirects – taking into account the multiple potential spelling errors – but it could work. It is the in game name after all – though Korean Mob is still correct as “Kkangpae” and Korean Mob are the same thing. ::Out of interest – I’m not doubting this – could you tell me exactly when it’s mentioned in the game? Just out of curiosity. ::Also “Mafia” was a bad example. It’s not even remotely the same thing. The word “Mafia” became common language after the rise of Sicilian gangs, the word originated in Sicily and was used in America due to Italian immigrants using the word – it was more of a media word than anything, the Mafia themselves never used it. ::But anyway, about Natalia. We do have a lot of redundant trivia; it accumulates and has got a bit out of hand. I've started removing it but it’s a big job. It is of course an opinion of mine that it’s pointless stating that as it isn't really something many people care about; however it’s also an opinion of yours that people will care. Do you see my point? ::I’m not disputing the actual trivia you added; I’m disputing its value to the article – so I’m not putting my opinion over fact. If we listed every single fact in an article it would be a very long and tedious read. I need to have an opinion or I wouldn't be able to do this job. Tom Talk 19:39, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Zverovna Sorry to be blunt here but I doubt anybody really cares. Also "Anyway, there is no such name in Russia as "Zver"." is not the right way to put it, avoid saying "Anyway". Tom Talk 16:22, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure thing, Dogge. Please do. :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:29, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Your English is OK. Your Portuguese though...I'll cut you some slack, because you're not from around here, but in the future, Google Translator can help you. The matter about the "Families" or "Crime Families", I consider "Crime Family" more accurate, and if you research info on the REAL mob families from NYC (Lucchese, Bonnano, Gennovese and Colombo), you'll realize that they are always called "----- Crime Families". When I don't have much else to do, I watch a show on National Geographic about USA Italian Crime Families. If you're into that kind of stuff, you should too, it's a very interesting "documentary series". About the "Kkhangpae" matter, the page on them should name them just like Wikipedia does, since whatever information is in there must have been written by a Korean or a user who knows what they're called like in Korean, so... The African-American Gangsters...I dislike the name. If I come up with an alternatiev (but surely not "Homeboys", "Homies", etc. if it is not mentioned in the game. Maybe we should just rename them to "Unnafiliated Projects Gangsters". Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:45, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for thinking of me as a "cool" person. The capital letters, it was good of you to point it out. I agree that it should be like that, even more when the pages itself refers to the subject like that, as in O'Neil Brothers's page. The Chinatown Wars pages, I say move them, except for the Korean Mob. We should discuss it, considering the new turf they've acquired in CW when compared to IV, etc. I'm pretty sure they'e the same, but we got to have something more to back it up then. About the Albanians, if the Rednecks are named like that in their page...why should we change the Albanians' name? I consider it the same situation as the Rednecks. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Good point. I might rename it tomorrow. Well, if anything else comes up, you know how to tell me. Seeya. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm just doing my job. Thank you for presenting these pages to me. I did want to rename them, and in fact that's what I just did. The Vance Crime Family IS referred to like that in VCS. The McReary case, there's not much to discuss about it, but I think we need an outer opinion, maybe Ilan's. The "Bulgarin Bratva", since I don't speak Russian, maybe you're right. I have renamed the page, and it turns out the page itself already called them the "Bulgarin Syndicate", as opposed to "Bulgarin Bratva". The LCPD thing, I consider the names of the gangs//crime families alright as they are now. Besides, theu are commonly named crime families and gangs throughout the games, so we should leave it like that. By the way, you don't owe me anything. Feel free to ask me for all the help you want/need inside the Wiki. I'll be happy to help in whichever way I can. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:26, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Alderney Chapter sometimes in the lost mc members bleeter account they say that the Alderney Chapter still runs Niko Wanted Poster Regarding the wanted poster for Niko, it can be found on the table where Maude can be found if you haven't completed her missions. I can't confirm if it only appears in GTA Online or both, but it's worth checking out! :) TeddyBearZRule (talk) 18:59, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, if you can't find it, you might wanna look it up on YouTube or something. I don't have any recording equipment, and the only reason I added it to the trivia, was because I saw a video with the wanted poster. If it's fake, then I'll fix it. TeddyBearZRule (talk) 19:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I thought it was Maude's trailer because it was a wanted poster. I'll fix it! :) Warning Do not revert the edits of a staff member without discussing it with them beforehand. Also, drop the attitude with me; I've tried my best to be civil with you, but you're making it hard. Tom Talk 19:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for checking. Tom Talk 19:18, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::It's hard to perceive tone through the internet, I'm glad to know that any attitude wasn't intentional. Tom Talk 19:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC) RE What? :/ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :If to be honest, they don't; they use guns and knives to play in sandboxes :P Sorry if it appeared that I'm too cold or dry. Anyway, thank you for your words, and yes, they'll replace the current content on pages when I'll finish them. :) Someday... :/ - ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:24, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: LCPD Database Records Sorry for that late to reply and thanks for your appreciate. I changed the layout of LCPD Database again for more basic informations about each characters can show by it. I left most of the "notes" part blank because I think you guys can fill that parts better than me. Also I still fixing the bugs of "LCPD Database records" of each character-pages. Gibea (talk) 18:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Transcription No italics and no bold, just standard text. Tom Talk 14:56, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Redneck Photo Shoot That's a good idea. So far, it's the only image we have of rednecks in GTA V. I'll go do it. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 15:30, March 17, 2014 (UTC) LCPD Database record Hey I just looked up your profile and saw your awesome custom LCPD database record thing.. where can I get it. Because it sure looks cool as hell! MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 09:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey We don't need to fight, just givin' up a heads up on what is actually happening on the Most Wanted missions. For example, Keenan Burdett's friends share their models with Danny Hatmaker. So he techincally is an ally of them. Well I started doing the researches on them, but my computer crashed (about 3 years earlier), and I've got anything about them now again. Btw, Juan Haimo, Frederick Harrison, Mervin Eskuchen and Marty Boldenow are allies of the Jamaican Mafia, due to their men using models from that gang. And, thanks for calling me a good person, it really means a lot to me comrade ;) Keep up your editing! Jeansowaty 18:27, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Jeansowaty RE: Hustlers Good name suggestion. Fine by me. Besides, "African-American" is kind of hypocritical, because of this: if they/their parents have made the oath of being an American when they get the American citizen status, and therefore become Americans, there should be no distinction in terms of "Americanity" between a black/brown American and a white, yellow, red, orange, green or blue Americans. When R* called them "African-Americans" in GTA CW, I thought they just didn't want to think too much about the name. To be honest, I think CW was th game they put the least effort on (yet it is my favorite). I'll rename it, but you're gonna have to change all of the other references to "African-Americans", because I'm gonna have a big-time countrywide Maths test this Friday, and I can't be here for too long. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:30, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I meant "African-Americans". Don't mention it, I agreed, that's why I renamed it as well. As for Tom, I can't really tell how he's going to react because I'm not him. Good luck, though. Making you love our wiki is what makes us be patrollers/admins/bureaucrats; it's our job. I'm happy you're one of the people who recognizes our effort. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Skinheads Done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Take a look at the new page. About the Crime Syndicates, like I said, I support the current names of the pages. Always here, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:50, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Good work, man! And yeah, although I'm here to help, maybe you should start to explore the Wikia by yourself, by some time, get yourself acquaintanced over here. Don't forget old Mikey, though! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:54, March 22, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Until next time, Orto. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey You I'm new to this wiki, but you gotta have respect to me, do you understand? Irish I don't think it's safe to say that the Irish are one big gang with numerous sets, "Irish American Criminals" means just that - they are affiliated with various criminals of Irish-American descent. It's not a reference to one big gang. The Irish-American Killers may have formed after the demise of the McReary's, hence why they appear to be the Irish-American power in 2009. The current pages could always use more content, but I don't think they should be merged. Also, I don't think you can really claim that the Jamaican's are one big affiliation - they seem to be various rival gangs to me. Tom Talk 09:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :When is it mentioned in game that the Dominican's took over Northwood from Playboy? Tom Talk 10:11, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Yo Nawh that ain't a problem my friend ;) I like writing up stuff to the gang pages, these were once my passion :D Jeansowaty 12:16, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Jeansowaty RE: Irish American Killers I'm not saying that every Irish criminal character model is a member of the McReary crime family. There is no real evidence to support your claim, it's just speculation. Tom Talk 18:02, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think that they feature prominently enough to warrant an article. :I appreciate all the work you're putting into the articles by the way, the gang articles do need a lot of work, so thanks for that. Tom Talk 18:29, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree that most of the gangs in CW seem to be very general ethnic groups. However I don't agree with you classifying the McReary's as IAK, IAK is a CW thing, not a IV thing. The name to me doesn't suggest the same as The Mob, Yardies, African-Americans etc. It would if it was just Irish-Americans, but the Killers bit suggests more of a gang than a general term for Irish-American criminals. ::So, IAK is a CW thing, McReary's is a IV thing, I don't think they should be considered at all related. Tom Talk 18:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC)